Wario
Wario is an evil cousin of Mario and Luigi. First seen in Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins as a boss, he became quite popular, acquiring his own game titled Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3. Wario's defining features include his long, jagged mustache, large mouth, beer belly, and light blue lines around the edge of the eyes. Wario has 2 different costumes. One of them looks similar to Mario's, though Wario wears a yellow undershirt with purple overalls and a yellow hat. The hat and gloves for this costume have a W on them. Also, Wario only drives his purple car, Brute, (from the Mario Kart games) while in this costume. His other costume is from his more recent appearances in his WarioWare games, where he wears pink pants, a blue undershirt and a jean jacket. He only drives his motorcycle while in this costume. Attacks and Power-ups Wario Land In the Wario Land series, Wario could attack enemies or be attacked, resulting in strange "power-ups" that were necessary to beat the game. His main attacks were a body slam that make a "ch-ch-ch-ch" sound when being used and a ground pound that shook the earth beneath him. In Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3 for GameBoy and Wario Land for the Virtual Boy, Wario could pick up different hats that gave him different powers. In Wario Land II and Wario Land 3, Wario was invincible to attacks health-wise, though they could affect him in other ways, such as turning him into a zombie, making his face swell up in order to float, or being frozen. Some of the "power-ups" were helpful (catching him on fire to break blocks with a flame symbol on them) and some were a nuisance (getting frozen and sliding away from your destination until hitting a wall). Wario World Wario had his body slam (minus the "ch-ch-ch-ch" sound) and ground pound in Wario World as well as four new attacks. Wario gained punching abilities, which led to the other two attacks. When a larger enemy was punched into unconsciousness, Wario could either do a piledriver, a spin attack, or a throw attack to finish them off. All of the attacks hurt other enemies around him, gaining him a lot of coins which he could inhale to collect faster (the inhaling does not count as an attack, it's just a useful ability). WarioWare Wario has no real attacks in the WarioWare series, but he will use WarioWare themed special attacks in Super Smash Bros. Brawl including riding his motorcycle around on the stage to attack other players. However, in WarioWare he sometimes turns into a superhero named "Wario Man", which is also his final smash in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Super Smash Bros. Brawl Wario appears in Super Smash Bros. Brawl as a default character. His role in Adventure mode is rather large. After Kirby does battle with Petey Piranha, one of the cages in which Petey holds either Princess Zelda or Princess Peach will break, depending on which cage the player damaged more while battling Petey. The Princess who the player saves will escape with the player; Wario traps the other in the form of a trophy and takes off with the trophy on his shoulder. He is revealed to be a member of the Subspace Army. Wario then hunts down Lucas in an abandoned town, dispatching Porky to corner him and weaken him. Porky is defeated by Lucas with the help of Ness, but Wario appears and captures Ness. Wario then loses his trophies to King Dedede after he is ambushed by Waddle Dees. Wario tracks Lucas and his partner, the Pokemon Trainer, down and fights them. Wario is defeated and left behind. When Galleom's Subspace Bomb detonates, the area of Subspace expands and absorbs Wario's trophy. Wario appears at the end and aids the heroes in their battle against Tabuu. Although he works for the Subspace Army, he had no specific alligence to Master Hand, only following his orders because he enjoys doing so. Other Game Appearances Wario is seen in a lot of Mario games. He appears in all the Mario Party (except Mario Party Advanced) games, Mario Kart games,and all Mario spots games. He also appears in Super Mario 64 DS, Densetsu no Stafy 3, New Super Mario Bros., Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games and acted as main antogonist of Wario's Woods. He starred in Wario Blast: Featuring Bomberman as well, and was one of the Mario characters who replaces Mr. Game and Watch. Baby Wario is a protagonist (though for selfish reasons) in Yoshi's Island DS. Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:WarioWare characters